


Crackheads at a Carnival.

by halejas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Swearing, carnival date, changbin has dumb bitch energy, date, im bad at dialogue, the rest of skz is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halejas/pseuds/halejas
Summary: Hyunjin finally asks Changbin for a date. Despite everything going wrong, everything goes so, so right.





	Crackheads at a Carnival.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiisungwyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiisungwyd/gifts).



Changbin and Hyunjin had been friends for years, their entire lives really. They did have their big group of friends, with Felix, Woojin, Chan, Minho, Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin. Everyone had met throughout elementary and middle school, having entered and navigated the first year of highschool together already. Despite that, Hyunjin and Changbin have always been a little closer than everyone else.

Through the years, they really just.. were, what they were really. At first it was just hugs, and then hand holding, and overall up until Hyunjin had realized he’s had enough. 

“SEO CHANGBIN.” could be heard down the halls, his friends shaking their head and hiding their face in embarrassment from their friend. He stomped down the hall, looking for Changbin, not shutting up until he eventually found him sitting at a table along the sides of the cafeteria, with Felix.

“Yes, Jinnie?” Changbin asked, trying to feign annoyance but it really just came out full of amusement.

“I’m picking you up at 6, be ready. Don’t wear anything too fancy!” he said cheerfully, and turned his back to them both, ignoring the snickers and laughs he heard around him. He finally had a date with his long term friend and semi long term crush, seo changbin. And he’s gonna make the most of it. 

-

Hyunjin slowly came to the realization that he really does have a date, and it didn’t fully hit him until he already knocked on Changbins front door. He stood there, in a brand new tight denim skirt, fishnet stockings, pink vans, and an oversized pink hoodie (that may or may not have belonged to Changbin). He may have not been prepared for the date, but he was even less prepared for what he saw when the door opened.

Changbin, in all his short glory, stood in front of him in something Hyunjin could only describe as gorgeous. He had high waisted dark blue acid wash jeans, with like four buttons, and a black cropped tank top. He threw a leather jacket over his shoulder before he stepped onto his porch with Hyunjin.

“..hi?” Changbin said, noticing Hyunjin was staring. “Oh! Hi hello,” changbin laughed at his ‘friends’ obvious nervousness. 

“We gonna get going then, huh? You’re the one who invited me, after all.. Though I think forced would be more accurate.”

“Yeah! Yeah.” Hyunjin was becoming more and more aware of how whipped he really was for Changbin, without even realizing. He muttered a quiet ‘fuck it’ and grabbed Changbin’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers and pulling him along. 

They mutually decided walking was more efficient, considering the carnival was only a few blocks away. They talked about nothing and everything, swinging their hands in time with their feet hitting the concrete. After they were admitted into the carnival, Hyunjin being the baby he is, took Changbin on any and all the rides. 

Hyunjin had tried to kiss Changbin at some points, once on a rollercoaster for the photo; Changbin looked the opposite direction without realizing. 

Next, after they got cotton candy and Changbin looked so, so cute with the little residue on his lip. He brushed it off with his thumb, subtly leaning in, slowly. Though, Changbin really is stupid and got distracted by something else and went running off, dragging Hyunjin along with him. 

Even again on the merry go round, nothing bad can happen there, right? Slow and simple! Hyunjin chose the carriage rather than the horses, so that would make it even easier! How he was wrong; not super wrong, just wrong. Changbin was too excitable and chatty for Hyunjin to even get his attention. 

Not that he was complaining, he loved the sound of Changbin’s voice. He loved his smile. He loved the way his eyes lit up from the carnival lights. He loved the way his skin glowed under the moonlight. He loved the way he looked at him, like he was everything he needed. He loved the way he laughed when he was telling a story from school, or when telling a joke. He loved how short he was. He loved how generous, kind, and loving he was despite his dark persona. He loved changbin, and everything about him. 

Hyunjin waited for a bit before taking Changbin on the ferris wheel; perfect first kiss spot. Though, any kiss with Changbin would be perfect. He was going to wait until they got to the top, overlooking the river. Changbin, however, had other plans. 

Just before they reached the top, Changbin repeated Hyunjin’s ‘fuck it’ from earlier, grabbed the sides of his neck, and pulled him in for a soft, sweet, perfect first kiss.   
“You son of a-” Hyunjin started, after they pulled away. Hyunjin stopped himself after he saw worry develop in changbins eyes.

“I’m sorry, I thought you wanted me to I thought it was okay I’m sorry if I was wrong I-” he was obviously cut off by Hyunjin kissing him this time. 

“I just said that because you beat me to it. Kissing you, that is,” he said, leaning his forehead on Changbin’s.

“Well, I couldn’t let you ask me out first AND kiss me first! I had to get one of them.”  
“Dork”  
“Dumbie”  
“Ugly”  
“Annoying”  
“Beautiful”

“Perfect,” Changbin said, breathily, smiling big. Despite Hyunjin’s plans being modified, it was the perfect date, and the perfect kiss. All because he was with the most perfect person he could think of. And what would ruin that?

**Author's Note:**

> @ julia i lov you thanku for the idea  
> i hope you enjoyed  
> goodnight  
> also i like barely proofread this bc i cant stand to read my own works so like tell me if its trash or smth ykyk


End file.
